Lover Is Childlike
by Indigo Teardrops
Summary: What if Wilke and Daphne had gone all the way in her old neighborhood? Mistakes are made and problems arrive, but does love really conquer all? Pregnant Daphne...
1. Chapter 1

**Daphne POV**

_"Wilke. Wilke!" I pushed him up against the door so I could see his perfectly blurry lips. His lips were moving but I couldn't make sense of what he was saying, "I can't hear what you're saying but I like every thing you're talking." _

_He leaned in and let his hands tangle in my strawberry-blonde hair, his lovely mouth kiss the tender, pale skin where my shoulder and my neck met. I ran my hands under his shirt until I reached the collar, pulling it off his immaculate, god-like body. I fumbled with the buttons on my blouse; it was so difficult! I felt one of the round black buttons pop off, most likely getting lost on the floor. Wilke helped me out by yanking on the front, causing the blouse to rip and become strewn around us. He grabbed my shoulders and I focused solely on his lips, reading them but wanting so bad to kiss them._

_"Are you sure?" he asked me, his compassionate side showing a little more now that he was drunk._

_"So sure," I said, unbuttoning his pants and ripping them away from his body. His hands roamed across my torso until they drifted over my waist and effectively and quickly had discarded my jeans and remaining clothes towards the front seat._

_"This isn't your first time is it, Daphne?"_

_"No."_

_"That's good," he said, pulling our bodies down so that we were laying across the seat._

**No POV**

Daphne snuggled closer into what she thought was the warmth of her bed, and Wilke wrapped his arm tighter around what he thought was his pillow, only to be awakened by the extreme heat radiating from both supposed objects.

_Where am I_? Daphne thought as she slowly opened her eyes to blinding light. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move as something was restraining her by the waist. She looked down to see a tan arm wrapped around her alabaster hips. She followed the arm until she saw a shoulder, a neck, and a head. A head with face. A head with a face that looked like James Wilkerson.

"Holy shit!"

"Daphne? Was that you?" Wilke was squinting his eyes at the nuclear, white-hot sunshine streaming through the tinted windows of his Audi and saw a confused redhead looking for something to cover herself with. "Check the front," Wilke groaned and found his boxers under a seat. They both remembered making out in the car, but the rest of the night was a drunken haze. Daphne shivered involuntarily and realized that neither Wilke nor her had clothes on, in the back of Wilke's car, and she was hungover - he seemed to be too.

"Oh no. No no no no no! Please no," Daphe chanted, eyes widening when she realized what was hidden in the drunken fog and her hungover state of mind.

"Daphne? Did we...?" He handed her a ripped shirt and bra, which she took gratefully, and slid on his boxers and jeans. "Well, we can't drive anywhere, so let's call a tow truck!"

"Wilke!" She said, turning his head towards her, "We slept together in the back of your car and your being very cavalier about this! I've been gone the whole night and my mom is probably having a heartattack because I never came home and the Kennishes are most likely hiring a private investigator!" Daphne pulled her panties on and leaned all the way over the front seats to retrieve her jeans, which resulted with her derierre being _extremely _close to Wilke.

"Daphne," he looked her in the eyes once she sat back down again, lips moving slowly and forming clear words, "I don't know what to say. You're my best friend's sister, and I slept with you! Do you understand how weird it's going to be when I see Toby!"

"Do you even _care _about last night! Or is this just about Toby and your reputation?" Her words were starting to become sloppy as she got angrier, "Take me home Wilke. Call someone and take me home."

The ride to the Kennishes was a very quiet one for Wilke. Daphne was stonily glaring at Wilke, and when he tried to talk to her, she would turn her head so she couldn't read his lips. Before she closed the car door in Wilke's face, she turned and said, "Have a nice life."

_Two Weeks Later at the Bledsoe Residence, Saturday_

Daphne Vasquez burst into Emmet Bledsoe's room with a look of pure worry on her face.

_"What's up Daphne?" _Emmet signed, startled by the girl's extreme entrance. "_Everything okay?"_

_"I'm late, Emmet." _She signed, starting to pace the lush carpet floor.

Emmet reached out an arm to stop her.

"_Late? Late for what?"_

_"No, Emmet. I'm __late!"_

_"Daphne I really don't ___ __"_

_"My period, Emmet! It's late!"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

Daphne suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth and sprinted out of Emmet's room and into the bathroom.

_Shit, _Emmet thought as he ran after his best friend and pulled her hair away from her face when he saw she was vomiting. When Daphne turned around, her eyes were wide and her hands were flying.

_"Daphne! Stop! Slow down!"_

_"Emmet I need you to take me to the drug store. Now."_

_"Why?"_

_"I need to buy something."_

_"Daphne..."_

_"Please, I just... Please?"_

Daphne's eyes were pleading with him and were starting to water.

_"What are you buying?" _Emmet's eyebrows rose as he questioned her.

_"You will see when we get there."_

_"Okay."_

The two teens were on Emmet's motorcycle for about five minutes before said boy stopped in front of a newly built 7-Eleven.

Daphne tapped Emmet on the shoulder and climbed off of his motorcycle.

_"Come inside with me."_

_"Of course."_

Daphne smiled a weak smile and grabbed Emmet's hand before pratically dragging him into the store. She pulled him along until she found the aisle she wanted and lead him down it. Emmet looked around confused until a little light bulb went off over his head.

_"Oh my god, Daphne, this is what you need to buy?"_

_"Yeah. Emmet, look for one that has the quickest and most accurate results."_

Emmet nodded his understanding and started to scour one side of the aisle.

Ten minutes later both adolescents carried a multitude of colored boxes over to the cashier. While scanning the items, said cashier gave both deaf teenagers a look of pity and then double-bagged the items. Emmet suddenly realized something and quickly signed to Daphne.

Daphne widened her eyes and turned to the elderly woman behind the counter and gave her a warm smile.

"Could you hold on one second. I forgot something."

"Of course, dear."

Daphne came back moments later with an extremely large jug of Sunny-D. Emmet raised his eyebrows and Daphne sent him a snarky sign back.

"Sweetheart, that'll be $22.19."

Daphne started to pull the money from her pocket, but a large pale hand stopped her. She looked up to see Emmet with the money neatly folded in his hand,

_"Emmet, I can pay. I have the money."_

_"I want to."_

Reluctantly, Daphne let Emmet hand over the money, but the old lady stopped him and let the teens take their purchases for free. Daphne slipped fifteen dollars onto the counter before she left.  
-

_Bledsoe Residency_

Daphne had started to chug the gigantic bottle of Sunny-D on the ride back to Emmet's house, but had barely managed to drink one-fourth of it by the time she walked in his front door. She was currently sitting cross-legged on her best friend's bed and was still guzzling down the artificially colored orange drink; Emment taking the jug from her every few minutes so that she didn't vomit again.

Half an hour later, Daphne downed the last of her drink and took the bag from the 7-Eleven. After locking herself in the bathroom, she tore open all of the boxes.  
-

_Only ten more minutes, _she thought to herself. She had unbarricaded herself from the bathroom and let Emmet join her in anxiousness. She set a timer on her phone that would vibrate once every minute in nine minutes and squeezed Emmet's hand, letting one tear fall unnoticed down her cheek.

Eight minutes.

Daphne wasn't ready for something like this. She had her whole life in front of her. This wasn't what she planned.

Seven minutes.

Maybe it was some twisted trick of fate. Maybe the world hated her and would keep plaguing her with more disabilities.

Six minutes.

How would she tell her family? They were so proud of her, even when she made mistakes. How could they be proud of her after this mistake?

Five.

Would Kathryn and John be mad at her? No, that was stupid; of course they would! But her mom... Regina would be so disappointed.

Four.

Daphne and Emmet were both sitting on the floor, the latter letting the other lean on his shoulder.

Three.

At least Emmet was there for her. She knew he was the one person he could count on.

Two.

One.

Daphne felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she reached up and took the first stick from the counter.

One little pink plus sign.

"_It could be wrong," _Emmet signed to Daphne.

"_I know. That's why I have four more."_

She took the next one down, but instead of looking at it, she clamped her eyes shut and handed it to Emmet.

Seconds later he tapped her on the shoulder.

One more little pink plus sign.

Daphne started to cry and frantically took all the tests off the counter.

All positive; bearing pink plus signs of doom.

"No! No! It's wrong! They're all wrong!" She screamed, wailing incontrollably. Emmet stood and picked up Daphne, cradling her in his arms. He carried the sobbing girl to his bedroom, closed the door, and lay down on his bed. Daphne was clutching at his shirt and screaming as loud as she could, but no one in the house could hear it.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Daphne had finally calmed down and onlt let a few tears trickle down her cheek onto Emmet's soaked shirt.

"_Emmet?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm having a baby." _Daphne gave a weak smile and her watery eyes flicked from his eyes to his hands.

"_Daphne, who did this to you? Who could reduce such a stubborn, strong-willed teen into a broken mess of a girl?"_

_"Well, Emmet, the thing is that I was pretty wasted and so I had been downing vodka and then Wilke and I were making out in his car or something and then I woke up the next day hungover. That's all I got."_

_"Wilke! That ass-hat that is always hanging around with you?"_

_"Emmet! What is your problem? Quit acting like a psyco!"_

_"I'm sorry, but you are my best friend, and that uncaring, self-absorbed jerk is the father of your unplanned child. I kind of want to kick his ass."_

_"Please don't. I need to tell him that I'm pregnant first. Then you can possibly go kick his ass."_

_"Maybe you should go to the hospital and get a professional ultrasound done."_

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at him.

_"Emmet Bledsoe, you are one smart cookie."_

_St. Luke's Medical Center_

Daphne was impatiently reclining in the faux-leathery-material chair in a room in the maternity ward of the closest hospital, Emmet by her side, and a papery hospital gown scratching her back. Upon arrival at the hospital, Daphne had scoured a map of the hospital, desperately searching for the maternity ward. Dragging her best friend behind her, she had dashed through the halls until she reached the reception desk behind the automatic doors with the words "Maternity Ward" printed in bold lettering.

A young nurse with curly black hair was typing furiously on a computer until she saw Daphne and Emmet cautiously walk up to her desk. She stood, straitening her pink scrubs and adjusting her nametag, which said "Melanie". In one swift motion, she had placed a clipboard with a set of forms in front of the distraught red heads, telling them to fill it out.

Daphne got situated in a plastic chair and gazed at the forms; the first page had simple questions, name, age, date of birth, allergies. Daphne easily filled it out.

Name: _Daphne Vasquez  
_Age: _16_  
Date of Birth: _October 22, 1995  
_Gender: _Female  
_Allergies: _None_

Daphne was finishing the last page when a certain blonde boy walked through the waiting room. _Oh no, _Daphne thought, _Why is he here? _Daphne tapped Emmet on the shoulder and motioned to Wilke and tried to make herself invisible. But Emmet was out of his chair as soon as he saw WIlke, and angrily marched over to the blonde and started signing obscene phrases. His hands were moving so fast that all Daphne got was "Daphne... pregnant... asshole... bastard... fucking...go...hell... yourself." It was very colorful.

Wilke was startled by Emmet's appearance and caught sight of Daphne, in the maternity ward, forms in her hand, and a scared expression on her face.

Both teens immediatly said: "What are you doing here?"

Wilke answered smoothly, "My mom's an OB/GYN. You?"

"Um..."

"Daphne? Why are you here?"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Hehe, That's Awkward

"Um... Wilke..." Daphne glanced at Emmet who was glaring stonily at Wilke, trying with all his might not to full-on attack the blonde. "Remember a couple weeks ago when we went to my old neighborhood?"

Wilke nodded his head, and mere seconds after his eyes started to widen. "Are you... Oh god. Daphne, are you pregnant?"

Daphne nodded her head and started to cry. "I took five different pregnancy tests and they all came out positive, so I thought I should come here to get a professional ultrasound done."

"Okay. Um... Am I the father?"

"Yeah."

"My mom's going to kill me."

A short, tan woman with long blonde hair quietly strutted up behind Wilke and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why am I going to kill you?" she asked, the playful twinkle in her eyes masked by a sudden fog of concern and worry.

Wilke widened his eyes and frantically turned to face the woman. "Mom... What a surprise?!" Wilke spun around to face Daphne. "Daphne, this is my mom. She's the OB/GYN."

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Wilkerson, I'm Daphne Vasquez. I'm in the same cooking class as Wilke at Buckner." Daphne nervously pushed her hair behind her ears, and exposed her hearing aids to Mrs. Wilkerson.

"Oh, Daphne! You're that deaf girl James has been talking our ears off about! Well, I've been hoping I would meet you!" Gina Wilkerson brought her hands up to her chest and held them about six inches in front of her body. "_It is so nice to meet you! How are you?"_

Daphne, startled by Wilke's mother's sign language, suddenly reproached on Emmet's plan to have an ultrasound done at the hospital, but still smiled at the woman's rough attempt at being friendly.

"That was really good!" Daphne praised her and then ran away clutching her stomach and covering her mouth.

_"I'm sorry..." _Emmet signed, then ran after his nauseous best friend after sending one last glare towards Wilke.

* * *

Emmet found Daphne outside crying into her hands. The cool, crisp November air blew her hair around her face, obscuring her from veiw in a curtain of orange. The concerned blonde set his hand on Daphne's shoulder, and she looked up and wiped her eyes.

_"I can't do it. I can't have the mother of the father of my child take the ultrasound. It would break her heart. It would completely shatter her."_

_"Daphne Paloma Vasquez." _Emmet gave her a stern look. _"Since when do you run away from a difficult situation? His mother will find out soon enough, you just have to ease into it. I'm sure she won't hate you. No one could ever hate you."_

_"I still refuse to have a pregnancy test here. I want to go to Planned Parenthood. It's free and Wilke's mom doesn't work there."_

_"With our luck his dad probably does."_

Daphne cracked a smile and was soon grabbing her sides laughing. _"True, very very true."_

* * *

Daphne sat nervously on a hard plastic chair in the lobby of Planned Parenthood, chewing on her fingernails and tapping a sneaker clad foot on the linoleum floors. She had been given a pregnancy test earlier at the clinic and was anxiously waiting for the results with Emmet by her side.

"Daphne Vasquez?" A petite brunette in purple scrubs was holding a sheet of paper and searching the room for the girl in question. Daphne had noticed the woman walk into the room and stood to greet her. The woman, whose name, Daphne read from her nametag, was Julie, led Daphne to an examination room down the hallway and handed her the paper she had been holding. "Your test results came back positive. You are going to be a mother."

Daphne was shocked. Well, not entirely because she knew it was a possibility from the tests she had taken at home, but she had been hoping, _hoping_, it was all just a terrible nightmare.

She hung her head, ashamed of herself. The nurse handed her a box of tissues, expecting the young girl to be crying. Instead, Daphne looked up with dry, blank eyes and stood up.

"Thank you." She said and left the room.

Emmet looked at the nurse, who handed him a folded sheet of paper.

"Are you the father?" she asked. Emmet shook his head. "Okay, make sure she gets this."

* * *

"James, I'm not going to tell him. You can do that yourself. I just can't believe you got a girl pregnant! Didn't you learn anything from your father and I? I had your sister when I was only fifteen! And she had her Gavin when she was sixteen! Why do my children have this habit?"

"Mom, I... I can't tell him. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Then I guess he'll find out on his own," Gina Wilkerson gave her son a meaningful look and turned away from her own son.

* * *

"Mom?" Daphne called out when she opened the door to the once "squirrel infested" guest house. She never felt the vibrations of footsteps, her mother's head never appeared around the corner. "Mom!" she called out louder. Still nothing. A suddenly anxiety-filled teenager pulled out her cell phone, dialing her non-biological mother's number. She saw the bright light flash on the kitchen table, she knew loud music was playing so her mom could hear it wherever she was in the house. A minute or two passed. No footsteps, no mom.

That's when she smelt it. A metallic, slightly salty smell. The smell of blood.

Her eyes widened in fear, she ran through the house until the smell became agonizingly strong. She was standing in front of Regina's room. She could feel vomit churning in her stomach.

_Oh my god._

Regina was unconscious and her head was bleeding profusely. Daphne deducted that Regina had tripped, fallen, and hit her head on the round, metal poster of her bed, rendering her unconscious.

She rushed to grab her phone and dialed 911. She watched the screen until four words began typing themselves out.

_911 what's your emergency?_

_I've just found my mom unconscious and bleeding from a head wound! Please send someone right away. _

Daphne quickly typed out the address of the Kennish estate and opened the front door and screamed as loud as she could for everyone on the property.

* * *

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"Dad_"

"You have an hour to pack up at get far away from this house James; you are no longer a Wilkerson. How could you do this? After us, and your sister, don't you think you could have taken some caution?"

"I was drunk. That isn't neccesarily the first thing on my mind when there's a beautiful girl kissing me. I don't mean some random hot girl. I mean Daphne Vasquez, a beautiful girl. A force of nature. But if you can't deal with that, then I guess we compromise, right? Adapt. Rather than destroying the reputation, we erase the problem. At least, that's what we did with Anna-Cabeka. Remember her? Your _daughter?_ Anna-Cabeka Faye? Formerly Anna-Cabeka Wilkerson?" Wilke was standing in front of his parents, forcing them to look him in the eye and kick him out.

"Goodbye, James. You can leave now. We will mail your things."

* * *

"Sshh, Daphne sweetheart, shh," Kathryn comforted the distraught and nauseas teen even through she couldn't hear the words.

After the paramedics had shown up, Daphne had been pulled away screaming "Mommy! I need my mommy!" from an unmoving Regina, who was loaded on a gurney into an ambulance, Kathryn had gathered Toby, Bay, and John, and together the five of them rode to the hospital. John was the only composed one at the moment so he drove the gang to the hospital. Daphne was scream-sobbing in the back seat, and her heart wrenching sobs caused Bay to embrace/cling to her and wail against her shoulder, and vice-versa. Toby, the stoical person he is, was staring at the back of his father's head, face unchanging.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Regina had already been taken into surgery. So here they were. Four redheads and a brunette.

Bay was voraciously signing to Daphne, whose eyes were darting after Bays quick hands.

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know! I walked in and she was just there, unconscious."_

_"Daphne, can I talk to you in private for a minute? Where we aren't watched like hawks?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

Bay practically dragged Daphne down a hallway and around a corner until she spun around to face the deaf girl.

_"What's wrong? Something's up with you Daph, and I can't figure it out."_

_"Nothing's wrong. Nope. My mom just has a concussion and is undergoing surgery right now, that's all."_

_"No. There's more to it than that."_

_"If you'll excuse me, I'm going back now."_

Daphne could still feel the folded list from the doctor in her back pocket. She would look at it when she was in the privacy of her room. As she approached the other 75% of the Kennish family, she noticed a doctor standing in front of them. When she sat down, Kathryn told Daphne that Regina was fine but visiting hours were over, so they needed to leave.

On the car ride home, Kathryn explained to Daphne that she had called someone to clean the guesthouse so that Daphne could still stay there if she wanted. Daphne thanked the woman and climbed the steps to her abode. At the top step, Daphne saw a slumped figure.

"Wilke? What are you doing here?"

Wilke stood, placing his hands in his pocket.

"My dad kicked me out and disowned me. I'm not Wilke anymore; just James."

**A/N- I know you probably are hating me for ending it there and having Wilke disowned, but don't you want to know about the hospital incident in chapter 1? Because she was recalling events that had taken place earlier while she was sporting a fabulous paper gown. INTRIGUED YET?**

**-Indie**


End file.
